In recent years, a technique for forming a thin film transistor (TFT) by using a semiconductor thin film (having a thickness of approximately several nanometers to several hundred nanometers) formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has attracted attention. Thin film transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as ICs or electro-optical devices, and prompt development of thin film transistors that are to be used as switching elements in image display devices, in particular, is being pushed. Various metal oxides are used for a variety of applications. Indium oxide is a well-known material and is used as a transparent electrode material which is necessary for liquid crystal displays and the like.
Some metal oxides have semiconductor characteristics. The examples of such metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics are a tungsten oxide, a tin oxide, an indium oxide, a zinc oxide, and the like. A thin film transistor in which a channel formation region is formed using such metal oxides having semiconductor characteristics is known (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Reference]
[Patent Documents]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-123861    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-096055